The present invention generally relates to power supply systems. More specifically, the invention is directed to a filtering system for a power supply system for a communication subsystem of a weapons system.
Extremely high electro-magnetic compatibility (EMC) demands are made of complex weapons systems, for example, those which have complicated electronics, and these demands generally can only be met with great difficulty, and, usually, with an extremely high outlay in terms of costs and/or components. Strict regulations or design rules must be observed with respect to the intensity of low-frequency, directed emissions having low amplitudes as well as of directed emissions at the output terminals of devices for DC and AC loads, respectively; with respect to the interference sensitivity to directed energy and needle pulses on power supply lines; with respect to radiated emissions for broad band and narrow band magnetic fields; and, above and beyond this, with respect to the interference susceptibility to irradiated energy pertaining both magnetic induction fields as well as electrical fields. Further, a prescribed tolerance for interference susceptibility to short pulses in the nanosecond range and for the insertion attenuation between individual regions of the subsystems must be observed. Moreover, all telecommunication components for mobile use must be protected against nuclear electro-magnetic pulses (NEMP), the degree of protection being based on the demands of the apparatus typical of the weapons system. Telecommunication booths are protected by suitable filters for the cables, antennae, etc.